


Landline

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 1 Million Words Fics & Ficlets [8]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Mild Humor, Phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously, Hawkeye?" she demanded as she continued to glare at the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landline

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: bad connection](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1126709.html?thread=11596341#t11596341)

Kate cursed feelingly, banged Clint's cellphone on the counter (he winced), listened one more time, then scowled at it.  
  
"Seriously, Hawkeye?" she demanded as she continued to glare at the phone. It continued to tell her 'no signal.'  
  
He grinned smugly. "Now you see why I keep a landline?"  
  
Kate just gave him that pityingly look he kind of wished she wouldn't. "You buy a new cell," she told him. "Or get this one repaired. G—, Clint. Don't you have Stark on speed dial?"  
  
She handed him back his phone, ignored the other Hawkeye's muttering, and used the landline.


End file.
